


Leverage, Season 1, Episode 8, The Mile High Job

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e08 The Mile High Job, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 4





	Leverage, Season 1, Episode 8, The Mile High Job

Open to grieving parents in Leverage Headquarters. Poisonous fertiliser killed their little girl, and the manufacturer is a giant company who can easily fight them in court.

The next scene has Sophie distracting two guards at a building in order for Nate, Parker, and Eliot to sneak in. Apparently, Hardison isn’t helping with the electronic things. Eliot wishes he was.

After going up thirty flights of stairs, and then, having to deal with a keypad, Parker has joined her future dad in wishing murder on her non-present future husband.

Honestly, I think both Parker and Eliot could have gotten up those stairs much faster. They just didn’t want to make Nate feel too bad.

Over in headquarters, Hardison drops a too-hot burrito (or hot pocket?) on the floor, and then, is almost immediately able to pick it up and take a bite. That’s not how heated things work.

There are intercut scenes, and then, Hardison makes contact with the rest of the team. He claims something was going on with his electricity, and this stopped either him or them from contacting one another via phone or email?

The foursome face obstacles, but eventually, they manage to get out of the building. Once they do, they head straight to the airport in order to thwart the bad guy of the week’s plan to get away with what they’ve done.

At the airport, Eliot is an air marshal due to already having a badge and the low chance there will be an actual air marshal on-board, Sophie and Nate are honeymooners since they have fake IDS that match up, and Parker is a flight attendant. Hardison helps them from headquarters.

On the plane, Parker is her usual socially awkward self who seems to be personally offended by a woman politely asking, and then, practically begging for some ginger ale.

I couldn’t be a flight attendant for a variety of reasons, but if someone nicely asked me for beverage that was in stock and physically accessible to me, I wouldn’t have any issues with getting it for them.

Whilst Parker is being Parker, Sophie is mad at Nate for forgetting their real, though, non-romantic, anniversaries.

Meanwhile, Hardison infiltrates the BGotW’s company building. He goes in as a menial worker, and then, with a change of clothes, he’s another white-collar worker.

On the plane, everyone is trying to find the other bad guy they’re looking for, and the woman from earlier politely asks for another ginger ale.

“You’ve already had two,” is Parker’s grouchy reply.

This woman is much nicer than I am. By this point, there's a good chance I could be called Karen.

The woman explains the ginger ale helps provide a placebo effect on her nervousness, and Parker tells her how much more likely she is to die in other non-flying ways.

Over in the BGotW’s company, it’s shown not all of the employees are evil. Hardison makes friends with a pretty businesswoman who loves World-of-Warcraft.

This nice moment is followed by me eye-rolling, however, when Hardison needs to talk to the others via earbud, and so, he opens a cabinet door, sticks his head in, and talks, and his new friend, who I have no reason to assume doesn’t have typical hearing range, doesn’t hear a thing.

Next, he runs a meeting before ducking out to get in the BGotW’s office, and Team Leverage realises Miss Ginger Ale might be in danger of being killed on the BGotW orders. Parker is all, ‘We must not tell her, she will not take it well.’

Eliot uses his marshal badge to get her in a private place to talk, and it’s cute how he leads her by the hand. It’s revealed she found information that could bring down the BGotW, but she’s under the belief the information she found is the result of a process error. Therefore, she’s flying to do an audit.

BGotW has sent someone to kill her.

The other three aren’t sure how to break things to her, but giving her some ginger ale, Parker just straight out announces, “The guy in 1D wants to kill you.”

Admittedly, for all I’d hope I’d have more tact, there’s a good chance I’d handle such a situation the exact same way.

Next, Sophie comforts Miss Ginger Ale, and Nate and Eliot privately talk about how the man is most likely to try killing her.

Over at the BGotW’s company, Hardison is mediating between his new friend and another employee before claiming it’s his birthday.

Back on the plane, Sophie is taking Miss Ginger Ale on a calming walk through the plane, and Eliot takes out the hitman in a plane bathroom. I think the guy’s still alive, but he’s definitely down for the moment.

When Hardison’s shown again, he has a birthday hat and a plate of cake. Cool visuals.

It turns out: The guy sent to possibly kill Miss Ginger Ale is slotted to die, too. Along with everyone on the plane.

So, this just crossed from evil business practises to straight-out terrorism.

Even worse as Parker and Hardison discover: The plane’s black box has been tampered with to not show sabotage.

Interestingly, the black box is bright orange, and from what I’ve read, this is true in real life. Cool.

Eliot and Nate go into the cockpit to tell the pilots Eliot’s a marshal and Nate’s a TSA-affiliated engineer. Hardison has a freakout, but Nate gives him a rousing speech.

The plane is safely landed.

It could be argued Leverage predicted a lot of stuff. Here, the plane doesn’t land in water, but it does land near water, and not long after this, Captain Sully made a forced water landing where, due to his skills, everyone on board survived.

At the BGotW’s company, Hardison fakes getting fired before walking out with evidence that can be used to bring down BGotW.

Miss Ginger Ale agrees to testify about what she found.

In headquarters, BGotW is shown arrested on TV, Eliot and Parker are annoyed at Hardison, and once the poly trio leave, Sophie and Nate continue their tension-filled dance.

Fin.


End file.
